starshipvalkyriefandomcom-20200213-history
Gharil
The Gharil are a humanoid species native to the world of Ardys, with an evolutionary history that closely matches the humanoid species of Tau Ceti, Earth and Itona. The word Gharil, in every language of Ardys, means something akin to "person" or "friend". In essence, every thinking person is a friend to every other--that is the foundation of what it means to be alive to the Gharil. This idea is similar to Tardek Nuroma, and Cetian telepathic consensus, and operates with a strong biological component. Gharil not only desire to work together, but form close symbiotic ties with one another while doing so. Being a friend to those around them is a biological and psychological imperative, as it has a strong effect on their own physical well-being. Gharil call this symbiosis Peran, which means, roughly, "the loose bond of life." Peran is more than a philosophy, however. If a group has confidence in a leader, they physiologically make them more capable, more confident, and better able to lead. Caretakers lend their strength to the sick, although they are weakened in the process. This strengthening through Peran is accomplished with occasional physical touch, exchange of pheromones, and telepathic sensitivity. The Gharil themselves are humanlike, with a slightly simian gait, and are capable of a broader range of vocalizations. They also have better hearing than Humans. This makes Gharil languages very difficult for humans to speak, while Earth’s languages sound simplistic to the Gharil. The population of Ardys has topped one billion in the last decade. Politics The Gharil have three major international coalitions on their world: Iador: Citizens are called Iadorians. Iadorians regard symbiosis as part of their religion, a blessing from the gods, as well as an everyday sacrament. Their religion is called Nudra, and practitioners are called Nudrians. Abandoning the sick or injured is a grave sin. Iador has a huge ground-based military and a vast population. Nalach: Citizens are called Nalach. The Nalach Coalition is highly industrialized and disciplined. More of them openly pursue and build technology than any other nation. Their coalition is spread across a broad series of islands. They are deeply spiritual, and the crew of the ERS Einheri were briefly considered divine figures for some among the Nalach, being a highly technologically-advanced people who descended from the stars. Acknos: Citizens are called Acknosians. Great Acknos is the largest coalition, an alliance stitched together out of ancient conquests, dependencies and political rhetoric. The size and variety of their possessions makes Acknos the wealthiest of the three international coalitions, with a large, well-trained and well-funded military. Acknosians are fiercely patriotic and look down on Iadorians and the Nalach. Acknos comprises so many different cultures that more or less every possible Gharil attitude is represented somewhere within the territory of Great Acknos. Galactic Influences Though the bulk of their technology is at an industrial level, a sect of Cetians who refer to themselves as the Li'Hya (which translates roughly to "Uplift") and the Praezorian Zera'hah have been introducing a slow but steady flow of advanced medical, fabrication and military technologies to the planet over the past few decades. The introduction of these technologies, as well as the manipulation of Gharil political and religious leaders by Praezorian forces, caused a savage civil war to break out between the three largest powers on Ardys. The ERS Einheri was closely involved in first contact with the Gharil, and in trying to stem the effects of their civil war. After weeks of intense fighting, the Zera'hah were forced off the planet, their manufacturing facilities destroyed. Ardys is in the Cetian Sector, and the Gharil are still recovering from their disastrous conflict, but relations with the Earth Republic and Tau Ceti have continued in a more-or-less positive fashion. They are not currently a major part of any ship's arc. Category:Species